


Broken Wings

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: The Alphas of Jace Herondale [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (off-screen) - Freeform, Aftermath of Torture, Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, Jace Wayland Feels, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Body-Modifications, Omega Jace Wayland, Polyamory, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, Valentine Morgenstern's A+ Parenting, Winged Jace, but there IS a happy ending i promise, shadowhunters have wings, wing fic, winged alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 19:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Jace has been pulling back from the flock ever since he was freed from Valentine's ship and Alec in particular is growing antsy – they used to have nearly daily grooming sessions for their wings, only the two of them, but Jace hadn't allowed anyone to touch his wings since he got back.





	Broken Wings

Malace || Shadowhunters || Malace || Broken Wings || Malace || Shadowhunters || Malace

Title: The Alphas of Jace Herondale – Broken Wings

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m), ABO-verse, wingfic, aftermath of torture, hurt/comfort

Main Pairing: Magnus/Alec/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood, Clarissa Adele 'Clary' Fray

Summary: Jace has been pulling back from the flock ever since he was freed from Valentine's ship and Alec in particular is growing antsy – they used to have nearly daily grooming sessions for their wings, only the two of them, but Jace hadn't allowed anyone to touch his wings since he got back.

**Broken Wings**

_The Alphas of Jace Herondale_

Somehow, Alec had lost his parabatai's trust and he didn't know how to fix it.

The thing was, Alec didn't even really know _why_. They seemed as close as ever, if not even closer than that. After everything with Clary, after Jace got abducted by Valentine and Alec nearly died to save him, Jace seemed to seek him out more than ever. Yet at the same time, Alec knew he must have lost his parabatai's trust along the way...

Ever since Jace had been ten years old and moved into the New York Institute, Alec had been the primary person to groom Jace's wings. Jace had the most beautiful wings Alec had ever seen. Pure white on the inside, but the outside dusted golden like the wings of a barn-owl. Alec loved those wings and ever since he was a little boy, he had prided himself on the fact that Jace trusted only Alec to groom his wings. Very rarely, he would let Izzy help, but mostly Jace only trusted Alec with them. Alec knew why, he knew why Jace was so peculiar about his wings, because Michael – Valentine – had repeatedly broken them, to punish Jace, only healing them hours later, forcibly grounding Jace. Being grounded like that was _the worst_ for a Shadowhunter. Their wings, the signs that they were indeed of angel-blood, were the pride of every Shadowhunter.

When Jace managed to escape from the Morning Star, when he was _finally_ returned to the Institute, returned to Alec, Alec genuinely believed their relationship was on the right path again. That they would work to repair what had been damaged between them. Especially when, in the aftermath of his abduction, Jace moved out of the Institute to live with Magnus because Aldertree made the Institute not safe for Jace anymore. Jace was living with Alec's boyfriend and Alec spent all of his time at the loft already anyway. He genuinely believed they could get back to where they were.

The problem was that Jace wouldn't let Alec groom him anymore. The thing Alec had prided himself on, the trust between them, it was just... gone. And it wasn't even just the grooming. Jace refused to do any aerial training with Alec, always dodging him somehow. And it... _hurt_.

Jace was... Alec's everything. Jace was Alec's parabatai, half of his soul already. He was also Alec's first love. Jace was the perfect omega, Alec had always dreamed of one day courting Jace, claiming Jace. But Alec was only a beta and relationships between a beta and an omega were not very welcomed. Firstly, omegas should be with alphas. It was why Alec kept his feelings a secret for so long, because a beta longing for an omega was rather uncalled for, in their society.

Alec had done his research, he knew there was only one way a beta and an omega in a relationship would be sanctioned by the Clave. A triad. The _perfect_ balance – an alpha, a beta and an omega. But Alec had pretty much discarded that idea as soon as he found out about it, because there was just no way Alec would _ever_ be willing to share Jace with anyone and there was no way he would ever fall in love with anyone who wasn't Jace. So that... would never happen.

Or at least that was what Alec had thought until one Magnus Bane waltzed into their lives.

Magnus Bane was everything an alpha Shadowhunter wasn't. Shadowhunters liked to impose their superiority in every way. Magnus was far more dangerous and domineering, yet he was subtle about it. He acted downright goofy at times, innocently funny, playing down the raw power he held. He had no need to order betas and omegas around, to _demand_ respect. He _earned_ it.

Strangely enough, Alec found it absolutely impossible not to fall in love with Magnus. Everything about the alpha was enticing. With how Magnus seemed so interested in _Alec_ , especially? That was something so surreal and new to Alec. Normally, the attention of everyone in the room would always be on Jace or Izzy. They were the ones to catch people's eyes. Alec was just lurking in the background and he was okay with that normally, since he wanted no one but Jace.

Now, however, he found himself... wanting someone else beside Jace. He _wanted_ Magnus. He wanted the way Magnus made him feel. When Magnus asked him out, Alec _had_ to say yes. Being courted by the alpha, with so much charm and warmth, it was intense. Especially considering Alec was only a beta; courting was normally something done between alpha and omega. Magnus had just scoffed at that and told him that that was nonsense, why would Alec not deserve to be showered in affection and courted just because he was a beta?

Alec had fallen in love with Magnus and, for the very first time, it seemed... within reach. Magnus was the alpha Alec could imagine sharing his life with. And with an alpha, becoming a triad, claiming Jace, finally became something that was a possibility.

For that, Alec needed Magnus to also fall in love with Jace, of course. And when Jace moved into the loft, Alec thought that things were finally going his way. It was the _perfect_ opportunity to have Magnus and Jace get to know each other and fall for each other, it was the perfect opportunity for Alec to reconnect with his parabatai after everything they had faced in the past month.

Only that... nothing worked out in Alec's favor, as usual. Jace pulled back, wouldn't let Alec groom him anymore or train with Alec in the air anymore. It really showed just how deeply damaged their relationship was after everything that had happened...

/break\

"You know, when your little parabatai moved in, I expected to see those pretty wings you keep fawning over", complained Magnus softly as he sat down next to Alec.

Alec sighed and tilted his head back against the couch. "I can't... I don't know what to _do_."

"Hey", whispered Magnus gently and grabbed Alec's hand, kissing it softly. "You've done everything you could to fix your relationship. The ball is in his court."

"But...", started Alec and faltered. "What if he doesn't pick up the ball...?"

"Darling", sighed Magnus, fully turning to face Alec and cup his cheeks. "He's your parabatai. Even if he's not in love with you, you are still half of his soul and he still loves you. Maybe... he just needs more time. Whatever happened to him on the Morning Star was deeply traumatic, perhaps he is still trying to deal with it. From what you told me, he has a track-record of not wanting to worry you. Perhaps he just... doesn't want to worry you about how much the trauma affected him."

"But he's my parabatai, I want to _help_ him", growled Alec distressed.

"I know, love, I know", murmured Magnus and cradled Alec in his arms.

Alec sighed and relaxed against his alpha. Magnus had this soothing aura. He made Alec feel safe and comforted to an extend that Alec had never known before. Leaning against Magnus, Alec closed his eyes and simply enjoyed his alpha's embrace.

"Maybe baby-steps, darling?", suggested Magnus after a while, running his fingers through Alec's hair in a very comforting way. "You say Jace is rather grooming and training with one of the girls. Maybe look to make it... a group-thing? You do that, right? Shadowhunters, grooming in a flock-setting? Maybe ease Jace back into how you used to handle things."

"That... That's a good idea", hummed Alec and pressed a kiss against Magnus' collarbone.

/break\

When Alec found Isabelle and Clary, the two girls were sparring. Alec waited, sitting down and watching them soar through the high training room, a clash of dark-green against bright-red. Some feathers fell loose and landed on the ground. As frustrated as Alec was with Clary, he had to admit that he was impressed by her improvement over the past months. She was working her ass off to make up for missed years of training. She was using all her free time to train.

"Brother, what did you want?", asked Isabelle as she landed next to Alec.

She was panting a little as she took a towel and rubbed her face. Clary looked far more winded, but also very excited. It was one of the upsides of being an omega; they had far more energy than betas or alphas. She had a lot of extra energy to burn.

"I wanted...", started Alec, shifting a little. "You know things between Jace and I... are still strained. I figured perhaps we could... have a flock-grooming session?"

"Why?", asked Clary very confused.

"Because", replied Alec and gritted his teeth. "Because he and I, we... this used to be special between us. I used to be the only one to groom his wings. And... to get back to how our relationship used to be, I _need_ to get back to this. I thought that maybe, if we do this together as a flock, he'll... he'll start opening up to me again, he'll start trusting me again."

Clary seemed even more confused as she exchanged a look with Isabelle. "And... who's grooming him right now, if you're not...?"

"What?", asked Alec, a frown etched into his features. "Izzy?"

"No. You, you're the one Jace trusts with his wings. The _only_ one", replied Isabelle and shook her head, eyebrows raised. "But... if he hasn't gotten groomed by you in – how long?"

"Since he returned from the Morning Star", sighed Alec, running his fingers through his hair. "I assumed, while we were _trying_ , that there was still... a strain. And I thought he... you two have been growing so close, I figured maybe you two were grooming each other. Omega-bonding."

"Oh. Uh, no. Iz is the one grooming my wings and she taught me how to", replied Clary. "I've never touched Jace's wings before. I... speaking of, I haven't seen him use them in a while either."

"So he is also not training with either of you?", wanted Alec to know.

"Hand-to-hand. But aerial, he's always preferred to train with you", shrugged Isabelle.

Heaving a sigh, Alec pinched his nose. "Okay. Thank you."

/break\

Magnus sipped on his cocktail, one eyebrow raised as he watched his Shadowhunters. Well, technically only one of them was _his_ , his dear Alexander, but considering both of them were living in Magnus' loft, it was hard for the alpha to not think of them both as his.

Alec was his beta, his boyfriend on the brink of becoming his mate – Magnus had never loved anyone as much as Alec and he truly could not imagine his life without Alexander at his side anymore. And then there was Jace. An omega with an ego to match his abilities. Cunning, head-strong, cocky, arrogant, selfless, gorgeous. Layered. He might have left a sour first impression, but the more Magnus got to know him, the more fond he grew of the blonde. It was clear that Jace had issues, _a lot_ of issues, and not exactly the healthiest way of dealing with them. But it was also clear where those issues came from – being raised and abused by a genocidal maniac left a mark.

When Jace had gone through the portal with Valentine, to keep them all safe, Magnus had first come to appreciate the blonde. Seeing how frantic and downright broken Alexander had been when Jace had been gone, it made Magnus protective of Jace too. Of course it did, if only based on the fact that his chosen mate was protective of Jace and that Jace was important to said chosen mate. Everyone important to Alec was now inevitably important to Magnus. It happened over the following weeks though, after Magnus took Jace in, that Magnus had come to love Jace for who he was. Having the omega live with him, seeing a whole different side of the smug, cheeky blonde, one that was only reserved to his inner most cherished flock...

Jace was very peculiar in certain aspects, he loved things orderly. Somehow, judging from his attitude, Magnus had expected the blonde to be messy. Jace never left a mess. Part of Magnus suspected that to come from being raised by Valentine too; there was no way Valentine would let a messy room stand and Magnus didn't want to imagine what kinds of punishments Valentine had in store. But it was more than just Jace's tidy nature. The omega also cooked, very well at that. He loved baking, especially when he was stressed or couldn't sleep. Sometimes, when Magnus would notice that Jace couldn't sleep, he would join the omega. Occasionally, they would spend the night watching something on TV, or eating whatever Jace had baked. Jace was a very considerate roommate and Magnus had grown frighteningly fond of Jace and had grown very accustomed to returning home to find the blonde waiting for him already.

Jace's _scent_ was comforting for Magnus. That was the first big give-away to how Magnus' feelings had changed. Magnus felt drawn to Jace's scent, the more his loft smelt like the omega, the more content Magnus felt. Jace had started to feel like home and especially ever since Alec had also practically moved in (officially, he was still living at the Institute, considering he was head of said Institute, but unofficially, he very much spent all his free time at the loft, slept her practically every night and had clothes and weapons stored here), the loft had come to feel more like home than ever before. Both of Magnus' Shadowhunters made him feel like being home.

Moments like right now in particular. Jace was cooking for them while Alec was setting the table. Well, Alec was mainly just setting the table to keep busy and also to keep from fidgeting. Ever since Alec had returned from talking to Clary and Isabelle, Alec had been on edge. Of course had he told Magnus what exactly had happened and why it upset him and Magnus understood it.

Apparently, while Jace had been avoiding Alec's grooming, he had still not found it in himself to trust someone else to groom his wings. Which also explained why he had avoided aerial training with anyone, because if they were to see his wings they'd see Jace had been neglecting them and not groomed them. Which was absolutely reckless. Regular grooming was very important. Magnus prided himself on having learned how to properly groom Alexander's wings for him too.

"Dinner smells absolutely delightful, little Shadowhunter", hummed Magnus.

He smiled mischievously when Jace turned to give him a pouty glare. The omega's size was a huge issue, mainly for the blonde. His parabatai was ridiculously tall already and, much to Magnus' delight, Jace had to get on his toe-tips to even hug Alec. Really, Magnus had come to appreciate the visual of Jace standing on his toe-tips for a hug. It was absolutely endearing. And considering Magnus had about two inches on Alexander, Magnus _did_ like to entertain just how far Jace had to reach for a hug. Alas, they were not yet in the hugging-stage of their friendship.

"Aw, look at the cute little puppy pouting at me", cooed Magnus teasingly, smirking.

He reached out to pat Jace's head, enjoying how the omega had to tilt his head back to glare up at him. It really should not be as much fun as it was to tease Jace about his height. Though if Magnus was honest, a lot of the teasing was to cover up just how much their height-difference affected him. It had been a long, _long_ time since Magnus had last been with an omega and having this precious, small omega live with him made Magnus feel so incredibly possessive. Tiny omega needed to be protected. Instincts, really. Instincts, sharpened by the fact that Jace had _literally_ gotten abducted by a raging maniac and tortured for days. Really, any possessive protectiveness Magnus felt over Jace were very solidly based on past experience with the blonde.

"Dinner is ready", grumbled Jace, glaring at Magnus a last time.

Magnus smiled innocently as he helped serving the food. The alpha inside of him craved a time where he would get to just grab his little omega and put him on his lap to sooth him whenever Jace would be pouting. Those were things Magnus had not seen coming when he had first started flirting with Alexander. Not even when Alec hand confided in him about his feelings for Jace. No, Magnus had thought he would manage to sway Alec, make him fall out of love with Jace and in love with Magnus instead. Yet here they were, a complicated mess. An omega who had trust-issues with their beta, a beta and alpha who were happy and in love with each other but also with said omega.

"It tastes just as good as it smells", praised Magnus after a few moments of awkward silence.

Alec was not very good at keeping quiet about his concerns. He would like to just burst out with what he had to say. He was tense and the atmosphere at dinner was accordingly. After all, it wasn't as though Jace couldn't read his parabatai. He knew something was bothering the beta.

"Okay. Spill it, Alec. What's eating you up?", asked Jace with a frown.

"Jace...", started Alec carefully while they put away the dishes. "I... I don't know how to fix this."

"Fix... what?", wanted Jace to know, watching his parabatai closely.

"Us", replied Alec tensely, turning to fully face Jace. "I... I thought we were getting there, but that you... still can't find it in yourself to trust me with grooming you again... I'm not... I don't mean to make it sound like an accusation. If you don't think we're there yet, then... then I promise I'll work even harder to regain your trust, my parabatai. But even when you don't... even when I'm not the one grooming you, you _need_ to take care of your wings, Jace, please."

"...What?", asked Jace very slowly, seemingly overwhelmed by everything Alec said.

"I thought, since you won't let me groom you, you were perhaps letting Clary or Izzy groom you", explained Alec, looking so horribly miserable. "But they said you don't. And... And neither of us has done any aerial training with you, which really can only mean that you're trying to hide the state of your wings. And... And, Jace, _please_. Your wings are important, you need to take care of them."

"Alec-", started Jace and shook his head.

"No. Jace, _really_ ", interrupted Alec seriously and grasped his parabatai's hands. "Seriously, your wings, you can't just... you need to let someone help you groom them, please. Even if it's not me."

"Alec, it's not that I don't trust you! I trust you with my life, parabatai!", exclaimed Jace rather fiercely. "I know we had... problems, but we got over them. I trust you with everything, Alec."

"Then why won't you let me groom you anymore?", asked Alec.

Jace shook his head and backed off some. Confused, Alec turned to look at Magnus for help. He really was at his wits' end at this point. The alpha sighed and got up to join the standing, tense parabatai. He rested a gentle hand on Jace's shoulder, gaining the blonde's attention. It was endearing to see Jace tilt his head up, giving Magnus his full attention.

"Sweetheart, we're concerned about you. We don't mean to be pushy, but... I know that a Nephil's wings are delicate. They need regular care", whispered Magnus softly. "You say that you still trust Alexander, then _please_ tell us why you won't let him groom you anymore."

"I—can't", whispered Jace and lowered his head.

"You can't tell us?", asked Magnus, trying to coax the truth out of the blonde.

Again, Jace shook his head. When he looked up at them, there was a heartbroken expression in his eyes, his lips trembling just a little. Magnus had seen the state Jace had been in when he had been returned from the Morning Star, he had seen how lost Jace was when he had stood in front of the loft and asked the warlock for a roof overhead. But this...?

"No, I can't...", started Jace frustrated, shaking his head.

"Jace, I know we had... problems. But can't we... work through them?", asked Alec.

He looked so utterly heartbroken, like a kicked, abandoned, gigantic puppy-dog. Magnus immediately wanted to hug him to make it better, but he knew the only one with the power to make it better was Jace. The blonde omega proved to be even more stubborn than usual.

"Jace. The two of you are parabatai, however hurt your feelings might have gotten, surely you can find it in yourself to work through it with Alexander", nudged Magnus gently.

Jace only seemed more distressed at that. His scent soured and the alpha inside of Magnus wanted to stop the interrogation and instead wrap the omega up in a fluffy, warm blanket and feed him chocolate or something. This was really ridiculous! Over the past month, those two had seemed so close, had really worked to rekindle their bond and their friendship.

Alec took a deep breath and straightened up. "Look. Even if you can't... Please, you have to let _someone_ take care of your wings. They're... They're so beautiful and precious and you need to be taken care of. Jace, it's been weeks, please let me look at them, it's not healthy not to groom regularly. Just today and then you can just... find someone else to take care of them."

"Alec, no. I _can't_. I... I _physically_ can't show you my wings", growled Jace tensely.

"What does that... mean?", asked Alec confused.

Jace, pushed to his limits by Alec and Magnus being so worried and so desperate to help him and Alec blaming himself for something that truly wasn't is fault, bucked up and lifted the glamour on his wings. "Because I don't _have_ wings anymore."

Magnus and Alec stared in horrified silence as Jace turned a little away from them. Scarred stumps where once had been magnificent, large angel-wings. Alec felt sick to his stomach, clinging onto Magnus for support. Jace hunched in on himself, as though he was ashamed.

"J... Jace...", whispered Alec, voice breaking.

He lunged forward and grabbed Jace, pulling him into a tight embrace. Magnus, with knitted eyebrows, stepped forward to also wrap his arms around the Shadowhunters.

"Sweetheart, you should have... told someone", whispered Magnus gently.

"Why didn't you tell me?", asked Alec with a frown, face buried in Jace's neck. "You... all this time, you suffered this _alone_... I would have been there for you, parabatai."

"No, you would have... you would have felt guilty", sighed Jace, clinging onto Alec. "You nearly _killed yourself_ trying to find me when Valentine took me. If... If I had told you that... you would have... no, you _will_... only feel guilty that you didn't find me sooner. I _know_ you, Alec. I couldn't..."

Alec opened his mouth, but closed it again. He knew better than to deny this. Of course was he blaming himself. Had he been faster, had their bond not been weakened over this _stupid_ Clary-issue, had Alec been able to track Jace... then he could have saved Jace. He was Jace's parabatai, Jace was _his to protect_ and he had _failed_. He hugged the omega even tighter, burying his face in Jace's hair.

"I'm sorry", whispered Alec, pressing a kiss to Jace's head. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you and I'm sorry you didn't feel like you could tell me. I'm sorry you've... carried this on your own."

And just like that, Jace broke down. The barriers he had built up, every emotion he had kept inside for the past month, it all broke loose as he found himself in the safe embrace of his parabatai and his parabatai's alpha-mate. Sobs wrecked his body as he practically collapsed against the mated pair.

"Sweetheart...", was all Magnus could get out.

He was genuinely lost for words. A Shadowhunters' wings were what set them apart. They were an airborne race. A strong and proud one at that. They prided themselves on their wings, measured their power with how powerful their wings were. To have them cut off, losing two limbs and with them the ability to fly... Magnus could not even begin to fathom what that must be like for him.

/break\

Jace knew why he had kept his lost wings a secret from Alec. From everyone, really. What he had given Alec as the reason was true, albeit it was only a part of the reason. The pity in Alec's eyes, the fact that saying it aloud made it truly, undeniably real. But also the fear of losing his position. Being _useless_ as a Shadowhunter and losing his job. There were medical procedures. An operation to remove the painful stumps. They had been hurting ever since Valentine had cut them off. Crude work. They carefully removed it and Jace was sent home and put on bed-rest for a week, during which Alec put up a fight against the Clave. Alec Lightwood was _fierce and stubborn and protective_. He stood up to them, with fluffed-up feathers, bristling at everyone who dared to try and tell him that his parabatai should not be out on missions. As long as Jace was paired with someone capable of flight, he was _still_ their strongest fighter and Alec refused to bench him.

"Clary and Isabelle dropped by", stated Magnus gently, causing Jace to groan. "I sent them away."

"You... did?", asked Jace hopefully, sitting up a little.

Magnus sighed and sat down next to Jace on the bed, making the omega's heart flutter a little. There was a strong, kind and overall amazing alpha _sitting on his bed_. It was instincts, really. Instincts fueled by a highly inappropriate crush on his parabatai's mate. But let's not think on that now.

"Of course I did, little puppy", huffed Magnus. "You've been home sick for a week and they dropped by essentially every single day. Or young Max did. Aline, Lydia, Lindsay. Simon, Luke, even Maia. I can _tell_ that you've had enough of everyone fussing over you and looking at you with all that... pity. So, I told the girls that you are asleep, as your doctor advised you."

"...Thank you", whispered Jace and sank lower in his ocean of pillows.

"You're welcome, little puppy", smiled Magnus and reached out to pat Jace's head.

Jace growled pointedly at Magnus, though he had gotten very used – _attached_ – to the nickname that he had earned himself when standing in front of Magnus' loft like a 'poor, abandoned little puppy-dog looking for shelter'. At first, it had annoyed Jace, had made him feel like Magnus was just poking fun at Jace for being an omega and for being shorter than Magnus – like the warlock thought he was something small and adorable, which he _wasn't_. While Jace had come to realize that Magnus _did_ respect him and did _not_ belittle him for being an omega, he also knew that Magnus _did_ find him 'tiny and precious', annoyingly enough (which totally did not make him preen each time).

"Here", whispered Magnus gently and handed Jace a cup of hot chocolate with mini-marshmallows.

"Thanks", muttered Jace as he accepted it. "But... I don't need your pity."

"It's not pity. It's _care_ ", corrected Magnus, running his fingers through Jace's hair in a disturbingly soothing manner. "You're... very dear to me, Jace, I do hope you know that. And you went through something absolutely horrifying. You suffered a lot and I want to be there for you."

Jace frowned confused at Magnus. At first, for the longest time, Jace had thought that Magnus was just being nice to him for Alec's sake. But by now, Jace actually believed that Magnus genuinely cared for him just because he really cared _for him_. Sighing, Jace relaxed and slowly leaned against the alpha. Magnus seemed startled for a moment, but then a pleased smile spread over his lips as he wrapped an arm around the blonde's waist to pull him closer.

"Cuddly much?", teased Magnus amused, caressing Jace's side gently.

"You just... smell... safe", admitted Jace reluctantly after a moment.

"I... do?", asked Magnus surprised, his cheeks darkening a little.

Jace huffed and avoided Magnus' eyes. "I mean. You're... my parabatai's mate. And I literally live with you. This has been my... home for over a month now." And then, in a far softer tone, mumbled so Magnus might not hear him after all, Jace finished. "Also you're a strong and capable alpha and I'm currently in a... a... _vulnerable_ state, so..." His voice dropped even more. "You make me feel safe and protected when I'm incapable of protecting myself..."

For a long moment did Magnus just stare at him in disbelief, but then he smiled, very pleased and very softly, pulling a blanket up around Jace. It was a particularly fluffy blanket that Magnus had specifically gotten for Jace when Jace's heat had been coming up two weeks ago. It had proven perfect for nesting. Sighing, Jace snuggled more into Magnus and drank his hot chocolate.

"I _will_ , you know?", assured Magnus, his voice a low, warm whisper. "I will protect you, little Shadowhunter. No one is going to harm you here, you're under my protection."

And while Jace would never admit it aloud, those words meant the world to Jace. He _believed_ Magnus. Magnus was kind and caring and Jace did not just believe that Magnus would protect him, but also that he could. Right now even Jace could admit that he was vulnerable and defenseless. He was high on pain meds and recovering from surgery. And Magnus? Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, might just be _the_ strongest and most powerful alpha in all of New York, if not far beyond that. Knowing that Magnus was right there, willing to protect him, it allowed Jace to slowly relax and drift off into a peaceful slumber, much needed by his body.

/break\

"You don't have to... Alec...", sighed Jace with a frown.

Alec just gave him a pointed glare, prompting Jace to give up. With another sigh did Jace lay down on his stomach and folded his arms beneath his face. He was laying on his bed, shirtless, while Alec was pouring lube—oil onto his hands. Damn it. There were just too many variables in this scenario that were out of one of Jace's dirty, deeply buried beneath layers of Valentine's training, fantasies.

This was forbidden, on so many levels. But Alec _insisted_. After Jace's surgery, Alec had insisted on giving him massages with special oil that Magnus had made to help ease the scar-tissue from when Valentine had so crudely cut off the wings. The scar-tissue that could not be removed during the surgery that took care of the stumps. And Magnus didn't _mind_. That just drove Jace even more crazy. It would be easier for Jace to abandon his feelings for Alec if Alec didn't have such a damn understanding and caring alpha for a mate. Magnus respected the parabatai-bond, even encouraged Alec and Jace to have physical contact with each other.

"How are you feeling?", whispered Alec softly. "I mean, about the... field work."

"I'm frustrated", grumbled Jace and closed his eyes. "I feel like Sebastian Verlac has essentially replaced me now. Izzy fawns over him. Clary really likes him. He's strong and fierce and handsome and blonde. Seriously. He... He literally came to replace me."

"No one, absolutely _no one_ , will ever be able to replace you, parabatai", stated Alec firmly.

Jace blushed and wanted to say something, just to interrupt himself with a relieved moan. Weeks of hiding his condition and tensing up so much that his back was essentially just knots of tension. And Alec's fingers were _so good_. The way they dug into Jace's hard muscles, easing them firmly and cunningly. Jace had always loved to feel those calloused hands on himself, but on his bare skin, _like this_...? Jace sighed contently.

"What about you?", asked Jace. "How's being head of the Institute?"

"It's... everything I ever wanted to achieve at the Institute", admitted Alec. "I never thought... I mean, yes, it's a lot of hard work, but it's very... rewarding. I'm just... frustrated by how time-consuming it is. I missed so many dates with Mag, I don't get to spend as much time with my parabatai as I wished to either."

Jace fell silent at that. Every time Alec took time out of his schedule to do things like exactly this, Jace felt guilty from taking away time Alec should be spending with his very wonderful and amazing mate. Alec deserved it, he deserved having a gorgeous and caring mate like Magnus. Magnus was absolutely everything a real and good alpha should be and everything Alec deserved.

"We could fix that by just spending more time together, all three of us", suggested Magnus from the doorway, looking amused and something else as he watched them.

And before Jace had any chance to argue or disagree, Alec answered first. "That's a wonderful idea, love. Maybe once the Soul Sword is recovered, we could... go somewhere. Just the three of us. Now that Lydia is back in New York, I could leave the Institute in her capable hands for a few days."

Jace bit his lips to hide the smile on them. On the one hand did he want for Alec to spend more time alone with his wonderful mate, on the other hand was he so fucking in love with them both that the idea of spending more time with just the two of them made Jace's heart flutter.

/break\

Jace sat on the couch, staring wistfully up at the sky where Alec and Isabelle were sparring. Drawing his legs more up against his chest, Jace wrapped his arms around them and sighed.

"Here, I made you hot chocolate, sweetheart", offered Magnus gently.

Turning his head startled, Jace saw Magnus approach him with a soft blanket and a hot chocolate. Handing Jace the chocolate, Magnus then wrapped the blanket tightly around Jace's shoulders and sat down next to him. The warlock waited a little, until the cup was half empty, before pulling Jace closer so the blonde omega laid half curled against him. Jace sighed contently.

"I know you miss flying, but you... don't have to watch them, sweetheart", murmured Magnus gently, pressing a kiss against Jace's hair. "You don't have to put yourself through that."

"I know, I'm just...", drawled Jace and heaved a sigh.

Magnus just hummed, a pleasant rumble in his chest. It made Jace relax and his eyes droop a little.

"Hey, love", panted Alec when he landed next to them an hour later.

"Hey, Alec", mumbled Jace on autopilot without opening his eyes.

Alec paused and blinked slowly, staring at the omega curiously. It was incredibly endearing how Jace was curled up against Magnus, the omega somehow looking even smaller as he was tucked beneath Magnus' chin like that. Smiling, Alec leaned down to first kiss Magnus and then Jace's cheek. He gladly sat down on Magnus' other side, leaning into the alpha.

"Alexander, you reek", chided Magnus pointedly.

The beta just smirked broadly and shrugged. He was not missing out on cuddles here when Jace was this cuddly and when both his alpha and his chosen omega looked so absolutely amazing together. Magnus heaved an exaggerated sigh and wrapped his free arm around Alec.

/break\

Alec groaned as he hit the ground. He blinked as he felt the weight of his parabatai settling on his chest. Jace had a nearly manic grin on his lips as he pinned Alec and sat rather comfortably on top of the beta. Swallowing hard, Alec tried to think of absolutely anything that was a turn-off. Because Jace smelt _so good_ – happy and excited – and he looked _so good_ – sitting on top of Alec like that. And Alec was only a weak, weak man. Very weak, especially for his precious omega.

"Hah. I win again", smirked Jace as he leaned over Alec, pinning his wrists.

"Well done, puppy", praised Magnus from the couch.

The training room in the loft did not always have a couch, put apparently, the parabatai sparring had become Magnus' favorite source of entertainment. He laid sprawled out on the couch, sipping a cocktail and patting one of the kittens while watching beta and omega roll around on the ground. Sweaty, flexible and oh so pretty. What self-respecting alpha would willingly turn away from the enchanting sight of _his_ beta and _his_ omega like that? Certainly not Magnus Bane, that was for sure.

"Thanks", grinned Jace as he leaned back and looked at Magnus proudly. "I feel... good."

"That's apparent", hummed Magnus in acknowledgment. "You're back in top-shape."

With the pain and the secrecy, Jace had not been doing too well. By now, he was well-rested and recovered, back to regularly training with Alec. Stretching far, Jace then decided to just collapse forward onto Alec. The beta oofed at it and carefully wrapped his arms around Jace.

"Jace?", asked Alec softly.

"Sh. Nap-time", grumbled Jace and curled together.

"I'm not a couch", noted Alec amused, running his knuckles over Jace's spine.

"You smell safe and you're warm and you're very comfy", countered Jace.

Alec blinked amused as Jace curled together a little closer and seemed to actually drift off to sleep. Honestly, Alec was glad that they were close again, _truly_ close. Thanks to the secrets Jace had kept, he had kept Alec at arm's length. And not just that; Jace seemed to be doing really well physically too. He missed his wings, yes, but he was focusing his training on hand-to-hand combat now. He had started going back out on missions two weeks ago. Finally, Alec started to think that maybe, things would actually settle down and they would be fine.

/break\

Alec had been through a lot in the past months, but the sensation of the bond severing and Jace dying was the worst thing Alec could imagine. The beta felt it snap and if not for his mate-bond and the strength of Magnus, it would have completely broken him. He had broken down and he thought he might never be able to get up again. Only Magnus had been able to push him, to go and look for Jace – and the fact that they had _found him_... Alec didn't understand it, he knew for a fact that his parabatai had died, had definitely been dead, yet somehow he wasn't. There was no time to confront Jace yet, they had all been herded to Idris for congratulations on killing Valentine and for Clary's runeing ceremony. But Alec wasn't buying Jace's flippant answer to his concerns.

"Wonderful, you're finally home!", exclaimed Magnus impatiently, pacing in the living room.

Alec and Jace had just returned from Clary's runeing ceremony in Idris. Magnus had been waiting for them. Ever since Alec had collapsed in the Institute, showing his frighteningly empty and unmarked hipbone to Magnus, all the alpha had wanted to do was grab both his beta _and his omega_ to tuck them into their bed and not let either out of his sight for a couple days at least. Not to mention the part where Magnus and Alec wanted to squeeze the truth out of Jace. Alas, both his Shadowhunters had been whisked away by the Clave and Magnus was left behind in New York, with nothing else to do than to wait helplessly for their return...

"Yeah", sighed Alec, sounding exhausted and looking tired.

"Go ahead to the bedroom, my love", whispered Magnus gently, kissing Alec's cheek.

Alec looked doubtful, his eyes lingering on Jace. The idea of leaving his parabatai out of sight after everything that had happened... Magnus smiled reassuringly and walked over to the blonde, easily lifting him up by the waist and carried him past Alec toward the bedroom.

"W... Where are you taking me? Put me down, alpha brute!", growled Jace irritated.

"No", hummed Magnus. "Even though you're denying it, me and Alexander _know_ you died. We may not understand what happened exactly, but we _know_ this. And losing you is not an option, my little omega. There is no time to waste pining and imagining what-ifs. Alexander and I want you and we are going to court you. We'll also make you tell us what happened, but that's beside the point right now. _Right now_ the point is that Alexander and I thought we lost you for good and would never see you again so you will be required for reassuring cuddles. Non-negotiable."

Jace sputtered as he was dumped on Alec's lap on Alec and Magnus' bed. Alec sighed and seemed to relax for the first time since Lake Lyn as he buried his face in Jace's neck. For a moment, Jace didn't move at all, didn't even breath. What Magnus had just said – and seeing Alec like this... He didn't want to tell Alec the truth, because he didn't want to drag Alec into this (if the Clave were to know what Clary had done. If the Clave were to then know that Alec knew. No. Not Alec, not his Alec, he didn't deserve to be dragged into this mess Clary had created), but he had also seen how much it had hurt Alec the last time Jace had tried to keep something from him...

"I died", whispered Jace lowly when Magnus joined them in bed, sandwiching the blonde between beta and alpha. "I died. V... Valentine... k... killed me. And Clary... used the wish from the Angel to... to bring me... back to life." Jace paused and took a shaky breath. "I didn't want to tell you. No one can know. If the Clave finds out that Clary _wasted_ the Angel's wish like that..."

"Bringing you back from the dead is not a waste, my little omega", murmured Magnus.

He kissed Jace's neck, making the blonde shudder a little. Jace relaxed more, closing his eyes at the amazing feeling of being wrapped up in the safety of _his_ alpha and _his_ beta like that.

"Jace, I... I don't know what I'd do without you", stated Alec, hugging the omega tightly. "I love you. I have loved you for so long now. If you... if you had stayed dead and I would... I can't..."

"I...", started Jace tentatively, looking up first at Alec and then at Magnus.

"It's okay, sweetheart", assured Magnus, gently tucking Jace's hair behind his ear. "You don't have to say anything, or make any decisions right now. All... All we ask of you right now is that you allow us to hold you, to reassure us that you're safe and _alive_. Everything else will follow. Okay?"

"There... is more", offered Jace after a long moment of just enjoying their embrace.

"More? I'm not sure how much 'more' I can take", muttered Alec concerned.

"When Clary asked the Angel to bring me back, to... restore me... the Angel didn't just bring me back from the dead", admitted Jace and closed his eyes, revealing his _wings_.

Magnus was speechless at how magnificent the golden-white wings were and Alec gasped as he reached out to card careful, shaking fingers through familiar feathers. The smile on Jace's lips was nearly shy. He had loved them both _so long_ , but after losing his wings, he had felt so.. inadequate. He was a broken Shadowhunter, a useless omega. Alec and Magnus deserved better than that. But this? Maybe, just _maybe_ , it was actually a sign. He had been brought back from the dead, this was his second chance. Magnus and Alec confessing to him like that? Perhaps he actually _deserved_ happiness? Deserved them? He had his wings back, he would be fine again. Maybe.

"They are... absolutely breathtaking, sweetheart", marveled Magnus amazed. "Very well. Tomorrow, I will call Cat to _thoroughly_ check you through to make sure you're fine. For now, you will just not move at all and stay here for cuddling purposes."

Opening his mouth, Jace wanted to argue, but then Magnus pulled him close and rested his chin on top of Jace's head, very carefully caressing Jace's wings while Alec spooned him from behind, also running his fingers through Jace's feathers in a gentle and soothing caress and... what did he want to argue about? Smiling contently, Jace turned to rest his head on Magnus' very comfortable, firm chest, inhaling the alpha's soothing scent. Spreading his wings, he wrapped them over both Alec and Magnus, covering _his_ chosen mates. Magnus was right, everything else tomorrow. For now, Jace just wanted to relish in this feeling right here.

/break\

True to Magnus' words, first thing in the morning was a visit from Catarina who gave Jace a thorough physical examination, with a thorough magical examination done by both Magnus and Catarina. And while he got the physical seal of approval from Cat, Magnus detected some odd, dark magic clinging onto Jace. Very cleverly placed and strong and if Magnus hadn't specifically been looking for it – because bringing someone back from the dead _always_ came at a price – he might not have spotted it, it might have gone unnoticed for weeks or months.

Magnus, being the beloved High Warlock of Brooklyn that he was, easily gathered enough willing participants to help him severe whatever dark link there was attached to his chosen omega (no warlock worth their magic would refuse to help another save their chosen mate, that was just inhumane). With the help of a dozen of his closest friends and very exhausting acts of magic, Magnus managed to break the bond, whatever it may have been.

"I ordered your favorite", stated Alec as he entered the bedroom with a pizza-box.

"Alexander", smiled Magnus pleased, adjusting himself a little. "You're an angel."

"You just drained your magic to help my parabatai, you really deserve a treat", huffed Alec.

He sat down next to Magnus and leaned in to kiss his alpha gently. Magnus smiled into their kiss before stealing the pizza-box. Even summoning a cocktail would be asking too much right now, so food was very much appreciated. Sighing contently, he took a large bite off the slice.

"Can't I have a pretty blonde treat? I saved him after all", grumbled Magnus.

Chuckling, Alec shook his head a little. "We said yesterday that we won't push and that all would happen in due time. Right now, both you and him are too exhausted to have a proper conversation about our feelings. You just... eat and then rest. And so will Jace. And tomorrow we talk, mh?"

"But he was very pleasant to cuddle last night", sighed Magnus mournfully. "I'd like to cuddle our honey-scented soft little puppy right now, Alexa—ander."

"You're cute when you're whiny, Mag", smiled Alec and kissed the top of Magnus' head.

"I'm sore all over and can't use my magic and my very unreasonable beta is denying me my pretty little omega for cuddles, of course am I whiny!", argued Magnus frustrated.

Alec smiled to himself as he pulled Magnus closer so the warlock could rest his head on Alec's chest. Unglamouring his wings, Alec wrapped one wing around Magnus, engulfing him into the comforting warmth and softness of the snow-owl-wings.

"You think beta-cuddles will suffice?", asked Alec softly, teasingly.

"Mh... I suppose", sighed Magnus contently, nuzzling into the fluffy feathers. "You're comfy."

With a gentle smile on his lips did Alec start running his fingers through Magnus' hair. "No one would ever believe me that the great and powerful alpha High Warlock Magnus Bane could be such a dramatic, whiny cuddler."

"You're very disrespectful toward your alpha today", grumbled Magnus, jibing Alec in the ribs.

"It's why you love me, oh great and glorious alpha", grinned Alec, kissing Magnus.

"Uhm. Sorry, guys, didn't mean to interrupt..."

Both Alec and Magnus looked up to see Jace leaning against the door-frame. He was still incredibly pale – the procedure had not just been draining for Magnus – and he had been told to _rest_. Alec scolded and if not for the alpha currently using him as a pillow, Alec would be up and carrying Jace off to tuck him into bed, where he belonged right now.

"Bed-rest", growled Alec in warning. "What about it was so hard to understand?"

"I made you a cocktail. I figured you'd want one. You tend to drink frilly cocktails after draining magic-stuff", offered Jace, entirely ignoring Alec and holding up a glass in offering.

"A—ah. See, Alexander, you could still learn a thing or two from your parabatai", sighed Magnus pleased, patting the place next to him on the bed. "Gimme that cocktail, puppy."

As soon as Jace was close enough to hand over the cocktail, Magnus took that with one hand and wrapped the other arm around Jace's waist, pulling the omega down into his lap. Jace yelped.

"M... Magnus", grunted Jace flustered.

"You heard the bossy beta. Bed-rest. This happens to be a bed. You can rest here."

"Magnus", sighed Alec and rolled his eyes.

"Sh, Alexander, you will not rob me of my omega-cuddles now that I _literally_ have him on my lap", hissed Magnus back, adjusting Jace to sit more comfortably on Magnus' lap. "Look at him!"

Alec made the mistake of looking at Jace. Jace, sitting on Magnus' lap with red cheeks and wide eyes. Now this was simply unfair. How was Alec ever supposed to say no to either of them?

"How are you feeling, Jace?", asked Alec softly.

"Drained. Exhausted. Like Mag drove a train right through me", huffed Jace.

"You're welcome", drawled Magnus dryly.

Again, Jace huffed, this time he also snuggled up to Magnus though. Physical contact was very recharging for omegas. And omegas were very soothing for alphas. Surely that was all there was to this. Jace was still having a hard time digesting the conversation they had yesterday. Not that it had been much of a conversation, really. Probably only things that had been said in the heat of the moment, at peak concern on Magnus' and Alec's parts.

"What was it anyway?", asked Jace with a frown.

"Something dark and sinister", shrugged Magnus thoughtfully. "I'm unsure what exactly, but it was very distinctively... dark in nature. Coming back from the dead is always risky."

"Mh... Thanks, really", whispered Jace softly, nosing at Magnus' collarbone.

"You don't have to thank me for saving you, little Shadowhunter", replied Magnus, gently tucking Jace's hair behind his ear. "I would do anything for you and Alexander. I will not let harm come to either of you, not when it's within my power to stop it."

Jace turned to stare up at Magnus in mild surprise and awe, his cheeks heating up a little. With a sigh did Alec lean over to press a kiss against Jace's temple.

"Rest. The both of you", ordered the beta gently but firmly.

/break\

The next day, after a good night's sleep cocooned into the safety of Magnus and Alec, Jace went to the Institute for work, together with Alec. He went on missions with Isabelle and Clary. It was oddly refreshing to have a completely normal day. Well, normal for a Shadowhunter anyway.

The thing was, he felt good. He felt... better than he had in a long time. Stronger, in body and mind. More determined. Having woken up in Alec and Magnus' arms two days in a row, Jace felt like they might actually truly _want_ him and that he might actually truly... _deserve_ them.

Yet when he got home in the evening, he was still surprised by what he saw when he entered his room in the loft. He shed his leather-jacket and kicked off his boots, ready to collapse on his bed. Only to find his bed covered in red roses. Petals and full-length flowers framing it. Jace still decided to collapse on the bed. It smelt like roses now, so that was nice, and it had been decorated in a way to still make it possible to comfortably lay on it. Jace frowned when he felt something hard on the pillow though. Grabbing the small black box, Jace looked at it curiously. When he popped the lid, he huffed softly to himself. A black leather-bracelet with three strings of leather, at its center a golden puppy charm. Magnus and his stupid, stupid nicknames. Rolling onto his back, he stared at the ceiling thoughtfully for a long moment, the box and bracelet resting on his chest.

"Alexander, now just wait." Jace turned as he heard Magnus' muffled voice through the door.

"I've waited long enough, Magnus! Over ten years. And Jace has been in there for half an hour now. I thought he'd come out right after. I'm _really_ done waiting."

"Alexander-"

The door opened and Jace propped himself up on his elbows, grinning amused. "Hey, guys."

Alec made a very adorable high-pitched keening sound as he laid eyes on the omega. Jace was laying on his bed, surrounded by the red roses, with some petals sticking to his hair and a small grin on his lips. And then there was that bracelet around his right wrist.

"...Cute", mumbled Alec softly, tugging on Magnus' hand.

"Yes. Very cute", agreed Magnus with a smile, linking fingers with his beta.

The next moment, a pillow hit them both. Alec caught it and looked at his parabatai scowling at them in that cute 'don't call me cute' way, accompanied by the usual pleased flush on his cheeks. Both Alec and Magnus really loved how good a flushed Jace looked.

"You... You... You're _wearing_ it", observed Alec, looking very tense in anticipation.

"Uhm. I mean, it's... a bracelet. Was... Was I not supposed to wear it?", asked Jace self-consciously.

"Oh, don't you remove that!", interrupted Magnus hastily and reached for Jace's wrist.

He took it gently, running his thumb over the leather-band. Jace blinked and tilted his head to look up at the alpha, curiously and expectantly. It was one of Magnus' huge weaknesses; those mismatched eyes, staring _up_ at him, pink, plush lips parted just the slightest bit.

"You _do_ know what it is, right?", asked Alec slowly as he approached Jace from the other side.

"A... bracelet?", offered Jace, seeming a little confused.

While Alec heaved a sigh and massaged the bridge of his nose, Magnus chuckled and shook his head. "I mean, yes, of course it is, sweetheart. But it's not _just_ a bracelet. It's your first courting gift from us. Hence the... flowers. To make you feel appreciated."

Blinking slowly, Jace turned to look at Alec for a moment before returning his attention to Magnus. "Co... _Courting_? Really? You said... but I didn't think... _courting_?"

"Mind filling in more words here?", asked Magnus mildly amused. "What did you think?"

"Hooking up. Dating...?", shrugged Jace awkwardly, running his fingers through his hair. "But courting's different. You're a warlock, Mag."

"I'm a warlock?", gasped Magnus dramatically, laying a hand over his heart. "Alexander, did you know? How dare you never told me that!"

"You're not funny, Bane", grumbled Jace annoyed. "You know exactly what I _mean_."

"I'm immortal. When I claim a mate, I share my immortality with them", nodded Magnus in a more sober voice, leaning down to cup Jace's cheek. "Of course I know what that means. I picked and claimed Alexander. And I do _want_ to claim you too. I want you as my mate."

Mates were meant to last, the happily ever after. It would be cruel would an immortal have to lose their mates after only a few decades of happiness. Slowly, Magnus sat down on the bed, resting a hand on top of Jace's and picking it up to kiss his knuckles.

"I couldn't lose you, parabatai", whispered Alec lowly as he leaned in, resting his forehead against Jace's. "You're half my soul and half my heart. The other half is owned by Magnus. I... I can never lose you. I love you. I loved you for as long as I can remember. And... if there is even a chance that you could... you could love me and Magnus back, then please give us a chance to court you."

"You... sure?", asked Jace, though he turned to look at Magnus instead. "You're not just offering because of Alec? Because I really can't get into this if _you_ are only doing this for Alec's sake..."

"Sweetheart, I might have first started paying attention to you because you're Alec's parabatai, that is true. But... my interest in you has long since surpassed a favor for my beta", assured Magnus, resting his hand against Jace's cheek. "You're beautiful. And I'm not just talking about the physical aspect here, though you know all about _that_. I mean your soul. The way you smile, so blindingly bright. When you play the piano for Alexander and me. When you cook for us. When you play with the kitten. Oh, when you taught Madzie how to play the piano, you are so sweet with her! Your smell in my loft has made it feel more like home. You and Alexander are two halves of the same soul and I love this soul, every aspect of it. I might have thought you an arrogant and self-centered pretty boy when I first met you, but that was two months ago and I've seen... so many facets of you by now, Jace. I love how much you have been opening up to the both us. I have... I have fallen in love with _you_ , not with the fact that you are Alec's parabatai."

"...Oh", whispered Jace, eyes large as he stared up at Magnus.

"Yes, oh", chuckled Magnus and leaned in to press a chaste kiss onto Jace's cheek. "Alexander?"

"If you want to give us a chance, then... keep the bracelet. If not, put it back, we'll forget it. But... if you do... We want to court you, properly court you. Dates and presents and... cuddling? Honestly, I haven't slept as well as I had in the past two nights, not ever since Valentine took you from me. Having you close, getting to hold you...", rambled Alec.

"You're... cute when you're nervous, parabatai", grinned Jace and leaned in to kiss Alec's cheek. "Okay. Dazzle me. I expect to be taken out on a mind-blowing date by you two the next time you and me have a day off, Alec, you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, my little Shadowhunter", chuckled Magnus, clearly amused.

/break\

Dating the High Warlock of Brooklyn definitely had a lot of perks, beyond the very obvious perk of _dating Magnus Bane_. Dates with Magnus and Alec truly were mind-blowing and dazzling. So were the gifts and food that the two kept bringing Jace. Every lunch, Magnus would take the time to drop by at the Institute with fancy food. Making sure _his_ omega knew that the alpha courting him would be able to provide for him. A wonderful perk of dating Alec was that now, when Jace was exhausted from a mission and handed in his report, Jace could just climb into Alec's lap, curl together and rest a little until Alec was done with his work too and the two could return home to their alpha.

And finally, _finally_ , Jace had his wings back. He could hunt again like a Shadowhunter and he could be groomed again by... not just by his parabatai but also by Magnus. It was surprisingly nice to have them _both_ groom him. And with that, Jace also finally got to groom Alec again.

"You look handsome with those", hummed Jace with a pleased smile, kissing Magnus' cheek.

He was wearing earrings with owl-feathers. One with Jace's feathers, the other with Alec's. Isabelle had made them, upon Jace's request. Magnus wore them with _pride_. With as much pride as Jace wore the courting gifts he had gotten from his alpha and his beta. It made Alec's heart beat faster seeing Magnus with the earrings and seeing Jace with the courting jewelry. _His_.

"Look at our beta looking all pleased and smug", whispered Magnus into Jace's ear.

He wrapped his arms around Jace's waist and pulled the omega down into his lap, facing Alec who sat on the couch opposite them. Alec indeed looked rather pleased and smug as he watched the playful cuteness between the two men he loved so very much. Jace laughed softly, nuzzling into Magnus and getting more comfortable on the alpha's lap.

"Yes. Handsome beta we got there", hummed Jace. " _But_ clearly too far away. Mag, help out?"

Alec grunted as he was magically pulled off the couch and summoned over to the other couch, landing right next to Magnus, who flashed his warlock-mark at him with a matching smirk.

"Our pretty little omega is right. You were too far away", justified Magnus and kissed Alec.

Sighing, Alec happily snuggled up to them both. Sure, the outside perspective was nice because he could appreciate the full scale of just how breathtakingly gorgeous Magnus and Jace were – even more so _together_. But there was a rather clear upside to being this close. He got to bask in their scents and warmth and he got to cuddle them both.

"How's the case going, my loves?", asked Magnus, gently playing with both his lovers' hair.

"We still have no idea who the Owl is. Or why they're killing mundies", sighed Alec. "It'd make me sleep better at night if we had some kind of lead..."

"And here I thought getting to cuddle me at night helps you sleep better", teased Jace.

Alec huffed and leaned in to kiss his omega's cheek. "Well, clearly. But you know, pressure from the Clave. You know how trigger-happy they are when it comes to replacing heads..."

"Your head is too pretty to be replaced", stated Magnus simply.

Again, Alec huffed, a small and happy smile on his lips as he slowly relaxed more and more into them both. Moments like those, simply laying together with the men he loved, he felt like he could overcome absolutely everything. After all, Jace had survived having his wings cut off, he had survived _dying_. Together, because he had Alec and Magnus. And Alec knew, he could survive everything too, as long as he had Magnus and Jace.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> So this turned a bit darker than intended but hey - the Angel fixed it in the end so there is that...? Also with Jace actually opening up to them, they can break the possession before it takes fully hold and Lilith has to look for another Owl to do her bidding so Jace doesn't have to go through THAT shit. Small mercies? Anyway! This was actually one of my very first Shadowhunters fic ideas but somehow it always got pushed back and when I decided to write this series, I figured it'd be the perfect place to write this story after all!
> 
> Next up in the series will be Jalec! ;)


End file.
